Russian Roulette (song)
"Russian Roulette" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, taken from her fourth studio album Rated R (2009). The song premiered on radio stations on October 20, 2009 and was released as the album's lead single on October 26, 2009 through Def Jam Recordings. It was written and produced by American singer-songwriter Ne-Yo along with Chuck Harmony. "Russian Roulette" is a mid-tempo pop ballad, that contains prominent R&B ballad characteristics. Lyrically, the single is about an abusive romantic relationship that ended abruptly. "Russian Roulette" received generally positive reviews from music critics, with many praising Rihanna's vocal performance and the song's lyrics. The song received commercial success, reaching number one in Norway and Switzerland. It also reached top-ten positions in sixteen other countries including Australia, Austria, Canada, Denmark, France, Germany, Italy, New Zealand and others. The song also reached number two on UK Singles Chart and number nine on the US Billboard Hot 100. The song's accompanying music video, directed by Rihanna's long collaborator Anthony Mandler, premiered on November 13, 2009 via the ABC television show 20/20. The video features Rihanna interviewing her love interest, while sitting on a table, with a revolver between them, and at the end, the interest commits suicide. Other scenes including Rihanna in the woods and in a gas chamber. "Russian Roulette" was promoted with live performances on both sides of the Atlantic, including on the Nokia Rated R promotional concert and series six of The X Factor in the United Kingdom, and on the Late Night with David Letterman in the United States. Lyrics Uh, uh of taking breath 1 Take a breath, Take it deep. 'Calm yourself', He says to me If you play, you play for keeps. Take the gun and count to three. Im sweating now, Moving slow, No time to think. My turn to go Hook And you can see my heart beating You can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving I know that I must pass this test So, just pull the trigger 2 Say a prayer to yourself He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps' And then I get a scary thought That he's here - means he's never lost Hook And you can see my heart beating. No, You can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving Know that I must pass this test. So, just pull my trigger Bridge As my life flashes before my eyes I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise? So many won't get the chance to say good-bye But its too late to think of the value of my life Hook And you can see my heart beating. No, You can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no know that I must pass this test. You can see my heart beating. Oh, You can see it through my chest. I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no know that I must pass this test. So, just pull the trigger of taking a breath of pulling the trigger. Gun shot Music video Main article: Russian Roulette (music video) Category:Songs Category:Rated R Songs Category:Singles Category:Rated R Singles Category:Explicit Songs Category:Number-One Hits in Israel Category:Number-One Hits in Norway Category:Number-One Hits in Switzerland Category:Number-One Hits in Slovakia